


Secret Satisfaction

by Latias425



Series: The Carol Collection [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Gen, Light Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: Carol greatly admires her body, but she feels that there's a certain part that she doesn't have enough of: belly. So she comes up with a way to fulfill her hidden desire of having a much more pudgier stomach. (A very short Carol kink fic because I'm so gay for this woman)





	Secret Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Not much going on here, just me writing a short little kink fic because as my birthday draws near, I'm realizing that I'm so f**king gay for Carol and I may also be developing a stomach fetish. Just a little belly play with some light stuffing, nothing too extreme.

Carol stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror, wearing the tank top and sweatpants that she usually wore when she was at home. After taking a look at herself from the back, she turned to face the mirror and lifted up her shirt to look at her belly. She was pretty skinny at the waist, giving her that hourglass figure, as well as having some pretty sizable boobs and a whole lot of booty, but not enough belly, she thought. The thing was, she always secretly wanted to have a more...chubbier belly, she wanted to do something that could give her some extra pudge in the tum.

Carol moved a hand down to her stomach and began to rub it, making her close her eyes and smile as she hummed and even occasionally moaned. There was something about having her belly rubbed that made her feel so good, and if it was much more pudgier, then maybe it would be enough to completely turn her on...

Carol opened her eyes and sighed as she stopped rubbing her stomach. This shouldn't be a fantasy any longer. She wanted to have a chubby stomach right now, and she thought of what she could do. It was rather late at night and her son was fast asleep, so she quietly tiptoed out of her room, past his bed, and into the kitchen. She then opened the fridge and grabbed as much as her arms could carry before shutting it and sneaking back to her room.

Once Carol got back into her room, she set the food down on her bed. Most of it was junk, but it didn't matter to her as all she wanted now was to gorge herself until she was stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey. She took a piece of cake and stuffed it into her mouth, moaning as she savored the sweet taste of chocolate and her stomach grew slightly as it went down. She sighed once she swallowed and smiled as she saw that her belly was starting to increase in size, which was just what she wanted. And so she continued to stuff herself with food until her stomach was bulging out of her shirt and there was nothing left. Sighing in content, Carol lay on her bed and rubbed her now large belly, making her hum and moan as she started to feel aroused from this belly rub. After letting out a loud burp, she blushed in embarrassment and excused herself before moving a hand down into her pants, gasping as she reached her lower area, moaning as she began to rub both her belly and the area between her legs.


End file.
